The Kingdom Of The Five Princes
by FlyingTick3840
Summary: The Story Of 5 Boy's,The Prince's Of Minecraftia.All Of Them With Mysterious Backgrounds,Weird Power's,Hidden Past's Or Even Evil Intentions "Never Trust The Boy Who Promise's To Show You The World" How Does's The Story End,Even Better How Did It Star Only One Way To Find Out,Read The Story Throughout It's Progression.


**Chapter 1:The 5 Prince's**

* * *

It's 3:00 Am,Darkness Fills The Chamber Surrounding Me,Enveloping Me And My Kin In Darkness,The Room is Near Silent,Excluding The Sound Of The Others Breathing And The Fire In The Room Burning,All Is Peaceful. I Crawl Out Of My Bed And Exit The Sleeping Chamber.I Have A Busy Day Today And Need To Wake Up,Eat Breakfast,Put On My Royal Garments Then Continue On To The City Protruding From The Gate Of The Castle Will Be Finished Soon And I Must Address The Public Of This.I Enter The Cafe And Enter The "Royal Section" Where Only Members Of The Royal Family May Enter,I Pick Up A Soda From The Cooler And Grab A Crystal Apple From The Fridge And Begin To Consume The Delectable Treat,After Finishing My Meal I Return To The Chamber To Retrieve My Clothing Before Cleansing Myself.I Collect My Things When I Notice One Of The Other Prince's Is Missing From There Bed,Andrew,Must Be Making His Rounds As He Always Does In The Early Hours,Although Today He Must Be Worried About The Convention At 9:00 To Start So Early.I Depart To The Wash The Mirror I See The Darkness Of My Purple Eye's and,The Void That Fill's Cold White Skin Is Ready To Be Purified.

I Check The Time,Its 7:00'o' 2 Hours Till The Speech And No Sign's Of Trouble So Far,Maybe Now I Can Rinse Off And Eat The Morning Other Prince's Should Be Up By Now And Ahead Of Me On A Morning Routine, Saying They Decided To Get Up,As I And Justin Of Us Have A Part In Must Build The Stage,Blake Must Set The Lighting And Ethan Must Gather The Citizen's,Only 2 Hours To Go And I Haven't Seen Any Of The Other's.I Noticed That Justin Was Up When I Awoke,As Usual The Early Bird,Of Course I'm One To Talk Starting Hours Earlier Than Normally. I Realize That The Peace Shall Only Last A Brevity Of Time;As An Arrow Streaks By My Head,Nicking My Ear,I Turn To See Nothing In The Distance Before Returning To The Arrow And Seeing A Note Note,Although Dampened With Crimson Blood From My Wound, Read"Soon All Will Be Revealed".Whatever The Meaning Of This Statement Is,I Am Unsure But Now My Guard Is Alerted,Someone Is Planing Seem's I Shall Have To Search More,I'll Have To Find Blake Soon.I Return To The Main Chamber To See None Of The Other's Are Still ,Where Could Blake Be.

7:30 Am,Read The Clock.I Exit The Hub,Going To The Set;Although Everyone Else Is Awoken,No One Seems To Be Am I Supposed To Light Nothing!?I'm Going To Burn There Bed's If They Don't Stop Being So Lazy,I Chuckle At The Tanned Skin Feels The Warmth Of The Sun, As It Rise's Over The Mountain Outside Of The Village Wall's. My Orange Eye's Flare As I Fight Back the Urge To Shift Into My Nether Form,I Run Inside Waiting For The World To Stop Looking Like The Home,My Life,My Youth...And My Tear's Of Blood Pour Down My Face As The Room Feel's Like Its Shaking."BLAKE" Scream's Justin As He Step's Out Of The Restroom,He Proceed's To Grab My Shoulder's And Run Lightning Through My Body.I Cease To Panic As My Eye's Return Back To There Original Enter's The Room Grabs My Arm And Jerk's Me Away From Justin.I Am Brought To A Place Where An Arrow Is Embedded Into A Wall.I Think My Job Has Just Became A little Bit Harder.

8:00 Am I Built The Stage,Not A Hard Job Really;All I Needed Was A Little Obsidian,Quartz,Nether Brick And A Banner.I Look Over To See Blake And Andrew Bickering,Or So It Seemed,Next To Wall Of The Cafe.I See Blake Remove Something From The Wall,"And Arrow?" I Ask Myself Before The Duo Scuttle Light Brown Hair,Drenched In Sweat From The Hard Labor That I Had Recently Preformed,My Green Eye's Relaxed And I Left The Washroom,After My Short Shower I Enter'd The Bedroom,Dressed And Went To Find Was Standing Outside,The Wind Blowing Though His Hair,Which Hung Around His Shoulder's, Left A Trail Of Purple Partical's In The Appear's That Blake Had Finished The Lighting Of The Set,Although For Some Reason He Hadn't Stayed With Justin "Must Of Went With Andrew To Investigate That Arrow Or Something"I Thought Back I Jump As Justin Stood,Less Than An Inch From My Face,His Hood Was Now Up And His Smile Was Might Of Thought There Death Was Impending At This Point.'Up And Adam Are We?' Justin Spoke I Chuckled "Yeah Well You Know,Only 30 Minutes Till The Addressment,I Had To Get Everything Prepared" He Sighed "Yeah,Can't Wait Till This Whole Mess Is Over,By The Way You Haven't Perhaps Seen Ethan Have You Zac?" Justin Questioned "No Accually,That's Odd...Maybe He's In The Districts Gathering The People?"I Say As We Turn To Go To The Mess Hall And Rest

The Time Was 7:10 I Woke Up,Bathed,Got Dressed,Ate And Left The Castle.I Didn't Care About That Darn Assembly I Had Better Things To Do,But Of Course With Our Dad Missing In Action I Can't And My Plan Still Not Fully Begun I Figure I Could Jump Start Things.I'll Make Quick Hast To My Job So I Can Return To,As My Brother Calls Them,"Our Study's", I Hate Him At Time's. I Sound A Large Edenic Horn To Alert The Villager's It Is Time To Awake And Prepare.I Spot Andrew


End file.
